


Frozen still

by MuchOTPSuchShips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Miscommunication, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuchOTPSuchShips/pseuds/MuchOTPSuchShips
Summary: Lena finally goes on a vacation. To a lost mountain refuge away from work and wifi, and even electricity once a storm hits, leaving her alone for a week with the gardian of the refuge, Kara Danvers





	Frozen still

**Author's Note:**

> I still suck at summaries, I still can't finish a story but hey! At least I posted something!
> 
> Tell me what you think!

Sam had actually gotten Lena to go on a real life, no work, no stress vacation. It took a lot of planning, argumenting, re-planning, finding very specific statistics, research, more planning, but finally! Lena was on her way! Sam had promised her fresh mountain air, amazing views, relaxing atmosphere, and a little snowshoe hike to get to the mountain refuge where Lena was scheduled to spend a week. 

What Sam apparently forgot to mention was that the  _ supposedly _ 3 hour hike was actually 6 hours long, and counting, which meant that night had fallen a while ago and so had the snow, a storm developing at worrying speed. That left Lena shaking, teeth clacking, legs wobbling and eyes blinded by the furry of snow.

After finally reaching a tree, her legs gave out. She hugged herself, desperately trying to keep some sense of warmth. Eyelids were growing heavier, and hope of anyone coming was becoming thinner. The exhaustion caught up with Lena. 

Her eyes closed.

Until they were forced open by a light waving in front of them.

"What the-?"

"Get up, now." The voice sounded feminine, but muffled by layers of warmth.

An arm reached under her shoulders and pulled her up, the light got removed from her eyes.

"Can you walk? I can't carry both you and your backpack." As she said it, the (most likely?) woman took Lena's bag from her and strapped it to her own back.

"Uh yes, I can walk." Lena said determined, she wouldn't be brought down by a simple storm. The woman looked at her. She took the arm that was still supporting Lena's weight away. Lena fell on her ass.

"Splendid…" The woman grabbed Lena by the waist again, helping her get up. "Off we go then."

_________

After what seemed like hours of stumbling, grabbing on to the woman, and barely seeing anything, they reached a small cabin of sorts. 

Through the entrance door were steep stairs straight ahead, a door with a small window in its middle with light and sound pouring through to the right, and another wooden, heavier looking door to the left. 

The woman dragged Lena to the door on the right. Immediately, they were enveloped in warmth. Lena was dropped on a bench, her bag at her feet. Hands were tugging at her coat, gloves, and shoes.

"Alex! Can you get some soup for both of us, dry clothes and Crocs for her?" A confirmation sounded from someplace away.

_ Wait, Crocs? Who the fuck do they think I am I'm not going to wear Crocs! _

Her shirt was removed next, after just a little struggling and a promise she'd get a dry one in a second. She did get it, a thick, soft, way too big, purple sweatshirt.

"I'm gonna go change as well, Alex. Take care of her?" Another confirmation.

_ Alex  _ appeared in front of her, a tall, don't mess with me, red-brunette. Her eyes were soft. She had a plastic bowl of what seemed like premade soup in her hand.

"Here comes the airplane," she said getting a spoonful towards Lena.

"Funny." Lena surprised herself with how croaky her voice felt.

"So you do talk! Good I thought we had a mute on our hands. Speaking of hands, I'm guessing you can also use yours?" 

"Sure." The bowl was handed to her.

"So which mental hospital did you escape from?" 

_ Shit. They know they know they _ know.

"Cause I mean, to go out with a storm like that you must be completely nuts!"

_ Oh, right. _

"Haha, um no I, I was actually told the hike to the mountain refuge was just 3 hours and I guess I got a bit lost…"

"Well not that lost," the woman's voice, Lena turned around and  _ shit _ . Long blonde waves, blue eyes, lips curved into a smile, strong shoulders and arms, legs that went on for days.  _ Shit. _ "Looks like you did find us, or well, I found you."

"You sure did."  _ No idiot you weren't supposed to say that at loud. _

The blonde smiled.

"You must be Lena then, I'm Kara Danvers, we talked on the phone. Nice to finally meet you."

Right.

"Pleasure." Kara came forward, offering her hand to Lena who shook it like she would with a new business partner. They were warm.

Alex stood up, taking the now empty bowl with her.

"And I'm her sister, though you won't see much of me, I'm leaving as soon as the storm calms."

_ Right, of course. Leave me with the unbelievably hot woman who saved my life, for a whole week. What could go wrong. _


End file.
